


Total Eclipse of The Sun

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: With Sun, everything just felt so natural. Just simple. Like nothing else, mattered and life wasn’t horrible for them. For people like them.or A one-shot about Blake and Sun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Total Eclipse of The Sun

“Just leave me alone!” The angsty teen shouted out. Slapping the youthful Fanus across the face.

Attention was being drawn to them, and frankly, it was getting hard for Blake to care. Not only did Sun sneak on this ship, but he was making assumptions that only made her feel more shame. 

Her fingers stung from the slap, and she felt terrible but couldn’t find it in herself to say anything else as she looked off leaning on a balcony. The Ocean breeze hitting her face and exposed skin in a way that sent goosebumps across her body. For a moment, she forgot he was now leaning and with her and was content for a moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him here. She knew deep down she was happy to see a familiar face and have his help. But the idea that someone would go to this amount of trouble for her? The idea that someone cared about her enough to forsake their own time and risk their lives for her? 

It brought back memories of red she wanted buried in the rubble of Beacon. 

The worst part of it all was that. Well, she… 

Liked him. 

She didn’t realize it at first. Ever since Adam, her internal compass had been… faulty. The emotions she felt were different. With Adam, she was scared and desperate. With Sun, everything just felt so natural. Just simple. Like nothing else, mattered and life wasn’t horrible for them. For people like them. 

The reality was nothing like that. Blake just wanted to go home, and somehow, Sun assumed she was trying to do something heroic. God, just thinking about it made her wanna slap him again. 

“Can I say something?” The sun’s voice cut through her dark thoughts and she responded with a growl to let him speak. 

“Well… If I’m being honest, I also lied. I’m not here because I thought you were gonna fight the white fang.” He raised a hand to touch his cheek. It was a little red from the slap but honestly, shame. His hands gripped the railing as he thought about how to phrase this. The moonlight and the sound of the waves really not helping calm his mind. 

“What do you mean?” Her ears perked up as the words left his lips. It wasn’t often Sun was entirely speechless. The idea that he was struggling to speak about his own secret made her worried. 

“I wanted to come along because I like you,” The sound of a wave crashing against the ship was felt but ignored by both. Sun stood still staring at the girl as droplets of water fell around them. It was clear how he felt, but Blake wasn’t sure how in the world to deal with the mix of emotions she was dealing with. 

A single sound came from her mouth that could only be described as the human version of a system error sound. She had to do something quickly. She could feel her cheeks getting red as she waited for words to pop into her mouth. Her ears went flat as she could only feel embarrassment at her current state. She was supposed to be the mature one. 

“Are you alright?” Sun’s voice was genuinely concerned as the snarky feline didn’t say a single thing. 

“You shouldn’t feel that way about me.” She regretted her words as she spoke and the look on his face only made it worse. “I’m not the kind of person someone like you should care about.” 

Sun could only stare before leaning on the railing with both hands. His eyes moving from her to the ocean below them. His fingers gripped the railing before—

“I can’t control how I feel.” He spoke rather harshly as he loosened the grip a little. “I don’t know why, but I just want to spend time with you. This has never happened to me, and when I saw you going. I didn’t want to lose that. You just looked so alone.”

The words struck Blakes mind as she felt the hair on her neck stand up. His face was looking at hers, and she knew she couldn’t keep pushing him away. Her own emotions would beat her, and there was nothing she could do to keep Sun away from a cowardly person like her. 

“Sun I—” She couldn’t finish her sentence. She couldn’t lie to him and say she didn’t have feelings. She couldn’t lie and say she didn’t’ want help. She couldn’t lie and push him away. Not tonight. 

“Sun, I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
